HeCk The Hostess Club
by Heartnett
Summary: Nevaeh High. A school for the rich and beautiful. An abandoned room KH where we meet the Hostess Club - also known as HeCk. What happens when HeCk meets the Host Club? Chaos - Ouran High Style - what else? SPECIAL - Includes 'Questions of the Days' after chapter 4 :P BEING EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Um, I'm not completely sure what to say, but Welcome! ^^ This story... *sigh* Well, plz enjoy ^^ especially if you helped me create it ^^**

* * *

><p>Welcome. Welcome to Nevaeh High, a school for the rich and beautiful. Oh yes. Also the handsome. Now, come on, step inside the baby blue school. You're nervous? Don't worry. It's okay, no one will notice. We <em>are<em> invisible after all. That's a good boy/girl! Okay, let's walk straight down this hallway. Wait! Turn right here! Now turn left. No, not that left, the other left. Yes, there they are. The stairs! Now, let's just quickly climb up to the third level. Oh, a right from here… Yes, it looks deserted, but it's fine, this is normal. This is precisely why poor Ko and Ryuuka were dragged into this. No, no. We'll talk about it later. Just keep walking. Yes, keep going, no need to turn. And, here we are! Classroom KH. Why doesn't it have a number you ask? It's supposed to be an extra classroom. Do you hear those whispers? _That_ is the Hostess Club. Yes, I know. It is a mouthful to say 'Hostess Club' over and over again, huh? That's why the boys shortened it. Hostess Club's initials, HC, and e & k to make it a word. HeCk. That is the Hostess Club, known by the boys as HeCk.

Push open those double doors. Yes, the flowers are normal. Just sit down in that corner over there and observe.

Ryuuka shifted in her sleep, oblivious to the boys surrounding her looking down at her in admiration.

"I'm surprised she's actually allowed to sleep. I thought Aria-san would be a bit more strict…"

"I don't think she is allowed to sleep. I probably wouldn't be able to. I'm scared of sleeping in class because of the King. That's what makes her awesome!"

_Ryuuka was eating cake. A lot of it. It was good too! She sighed blissfully, blowing some of her silver-white bangs out of her eyes. Ryuuka gulped. She could feel it. Someone was going to wake her up soon. She spooned some cake into her mouth, and then crammed more in. This was it. It was going to happen now. She was right. Aria-senpai, to her, walked into the room, her silvery-white eyes, the same colour as Ryuuka's hair, glaring at her through the thin lens of her glasses. Ryuuka backed away, cake forgotten. "I'll wake up, King-senpai, so don't take away my cake." Her dream-self begged. Actually, it was more like she stated it, but that worked, right?_

Ryuuka forced open her golden cat-like eyes, looking at whatever was in front of her sleepily. It was the tapping foot of Aria-senpai. Oh no.

"That. Was. Just. Cool. How the hell does she do that?"

"What power!" Did the boys not know how to whisper? They could be heard even by purple-haired Ko, sitting across the room, entertaining her own guests.

"Yo, people." Ryuuka's voice was velvety and smooth. It was indifferent, as if she didn't really care.

"Hello, _Ryuuka_. I see you have decided to wake up?" Aria's voice was a match for Ryuuka's, although it was much less sleepy and indifferent. It was stern.

"I feel bad for Ryuuka." A blue-haired boy commented, trembling.

"I get it, but wouldn't it be great to be… scolded by the King?" Another boy asked. The rest of the bystanders looked up, all their visions the same, only the boy being scolded was them.

_The King stood over him (boy having vision), one of her feet resting upon his chest. She glared at him, stray strands of orange-brown hair all over her face. Her glasses were off. The tight skirt was stretched tightly over her thighs, giving the boy a good look at her… underwear._

"Ryuuka? Is there something wrong?" Amber-eyed Ko walked over to the duo, boys following her.

"Huh? No not really, Ko." Ryuuka muttered 'kun' under her breath, so softly that no one except she herself could hear.

"Don't you try to divert my attention! Sleeping while hosting…" Aria pushed up her glasses with her index finger, so that her eyes were hidden by the reflecting light.

"Anyway, Ko-san, why did you join HeCk?" A boy asked tentatively, trying to break the ice. It was getting sort of odd, just listening to the three members of HeCk speak.

"Um." Ko glanced around nervously. He couldn't just tell the truth could he?

_Ko wandered around the school. Why was it that there wasn't even one quiet place that he could just use to do whatever he wanted to. At home his dad was always going on about his latest discoveries, and here all the libraries, and even the infirmaries were full of rich kids talking. Sometimes he just missed his old school… He sighed, looking up to the high roof. A sign caught his attention. 'KH' it read. He looked around. The hallways seemed pretty empty, so maybe, just maybe, this classroom was too? He pushed open one of the double doors. A torrent of rose petals and a "Welcome" greeted him._

_He, the only customer and apparently a Lesbian (forgive me), as the blonde called him. And then stuff had happened, the blonde had thought he was quite pretty. A makeover as a girl, and then changing into the uniform. A girl's uniform. Ko, being the easy-going person he was, hadn't said a word about his really being a boy, instead thinking something along the lines of – 'What else is there to do?' He hadn't realized that talking to crazed people would make him just as crazy._

Nope. He couldn't. "Well, my mum wanted me to start working part time, and I was too lazy too, so, I took up something where I could eat at schools so that I had an excuse."

"Good job! I shoulda done something like that! I hate working part time…" The boy sighed, looking up to the sky. Ko smiled. And that was all that was needed. For the boys.

"The wonders of a Natural." Ryuuka's voice was monotone, hushed, as if copying something from a movie she had watched, which she was. She looked at Ko over the top of the sofa, staring so that nothing underneath her eyes showed. Aria looked at Ko, nodding thoughtfully as she stood and openly stared at them. Of course, her eyes were covered by that famous reflecting light the King was known for. Ryuuka looked up at the King with her normal deprieved-of-expression eyes. "King-senpai! You're supposed to look at them from behind the sofa, not just standing up!"

The twins, who seemingly just appeared there, Hanae and Hisae nodded from either side of her approvingly. See, life to them was like a game, so why not act like people in games or in movies, or in manga, or in comics or in novels… the list went on and on. "That's right King-senpai, from~" Hanae, the older twin, started off.

"~behind the sofa!" Hisae finished her twins sentence, looking over the sofa so that their large emerald green eyes poked just above the top of the sofa, just like Ryuuka's. The rest of the time at HeCk was like that, everyone marveling, or in the twins and Ryuuka's case acting like characters in a game, at Ko's talent.

* * *

><p>The doors creaked open slowly, the five girls immediately turning towards the people who were about to enter the classroom. "We're sorry, HeCk is now closed."<p>

"Yay! We didn't get here too early! Or maybe we did.. Did we?" A chocolate brown eyed girl called, shooting a questioning look at the twins (why the twins?) over her messy stack of papers that she was fighting to contain, not paying attention to where she was stepping. And _that_ was what caused her down fall. Literally. Ryuuka, sleeping as always, had her foot placed right in the path of the girl, who, smiling like an idiot for no reason what-so-ever, tripped over it, her face meeting the ground.

"Yo." Ryuuka looked down at Kiyo. She had woken up by herself this time. Maybe in her dreams Kiyo, the girl, kept falling so she had to wake up to help the girl in real life? Something like that. "What're you doing on the ground? Is it easier to sleep there? Or… Maybe not.

"That's not funny, Yuuka-chan! I fell!" Kiyo whined, looking up at Ryuuka with adorable large chocolate brown eyes. Ryuuka sighed and looked away, trying to ignore the wispy strands of light brown hair that floated in the corner of her vision. Why did she have to have a soft spot (I typed spot soft here Wait… which is it?:P) for Kiyo? It might have just been because she looked so much like Aki, Ryuuka's younger brother. Yes, that was probably it.

"Oh." Ryuuka made no move to help poor, clumsy, Kiyo pick herself up, instead staring at… something, or nothing. One of those. When wasn't it one of those two things, actually? Something or nothing…

"Are you okay, my little sister?" A hyper blonde, who had been following Kiyo, dramatically ran into the room, quickly slamming her stack of papers on the table that Ryuuka was using, to sleep before, and now as an arm rest. She would have woken up once again, had she not already been awake, trying to catch glimpses of Kiyo through the corner of her eyes. Her "It must have hurt so much when you fell down. But don't you worry little! Big sister is here to take care of you, little sister. Actually big sister can take care of anyone! Isn't your big sister so awesome?" That was all said in one breath. Or maybe it was more… It was impossible to tell with an idiot like BB, or 'Brainless Beauty' as she was called. The nickname suited her actually. She was quite pretty. Quite brainless too, for that matter.

Aria pushed up her glasses, glaring in annoyance at the newest arrival, who looked like she wanted to go hide somewhere. "Hitara. Shut up and start cleaning. You were late already," Hitara opened her mouth, "AND I don't mean because of the word I gave you." Hitara shut her mouth. The twins stared at Aria in awe. Really, they shouldn't have. They should have known by now that the king could make even the biggest idiot (hey! That was Hitara!) shut up, and not let him or her say one work while she was making them shut up. The King continued, "You were even later that you should have been, so you better. Or else…" Hitara cowered along with the twins, who got down beside her just for fun. Oh yeah, also to encourage Hitara to just keep cowering.

"Yeah, M'lady~" M'lady, said like that, yes, was Hanae and Hisae's special name for Hitara, or BB.

"~Or else…"

"Wah! Don't scare me! Second oldest sister! Tell them to stop!"

"Hanae, Hisae. Your games are at stake…" All it took was that one word. In a second one of the twins was ferociously rubbing at the tables, and the other throwing plates and tea cups into the sink. Of course, that might have been because she had stolen their games and told them that they wouldn't get the games back if they misbehaved. Also, because those games were one of a kind, given specially to them by their parents.

"Are you okay?" Another girl, Arianna, asked Kiyo, who was still on the ground, looking up at everyone, hoping someone would notice her sitting on the ground and that someone, whether it be the same person or not, would offer her a hand to help her stand. Kiyo didn't say anything, putting her hands up like a kid who wanted to be carried. Those were almost all of the words Arianna would say that day, any day. She reached down and picked Kiyo up, letting her down so that her feet were on the ground.

Actually, I'm sure even you didn't notice Ari-san over there. She's famous for being super quiet you know? As quiet as a ninja… Actually, many times the only one who does notice is her close friend Kiyo… That's what most boys like about her. I don't know why, they just do…

* * *

><p>A shrill shriek of a fire- alarm pierced the silence of the corridors. Everything that the students had practiced in the fire drills was forgotten, as each and every student rushed outside, each concerned most about their own safety. And I know you would be too. I doubt people would want to get in line to wait to get outside a burning building. At first the teachers tried, and failed, to organize the students, but soon they were fighting just as hard to get out of the classrooms. Some were even shrieking something like "I'm too young to die!" As they fought their way through the crowd.<p>

Remember you were asking something like, what good is a huge school. Well, here is your answer. At least there were so many exits that everyone was able to get out one. Some of them were even empty of people, hardly anyone even knowing that there was an exit there.

* * *

><p>Ryuuka stared as the school burned down to ashes. The heat warmed her face, the fire lighting up the dark sky with its flames. It was pretty in a way, you know? The brightness of the fire against the dark sky.<p>

_It was funny, actually_._ Funny that people just wanted to save themselves. No one, smart or stupid, lined up when their life was at stake. Wasn't it normal to just want to get out? Fire drills were a waste of perfectly good time._

* * *

><p>Now, from here on in watch carefully. This is where everything starts. This is where it starts to get chaotic. The long awaited entry of the loved Host Club is just around the corner. Or a few corners. You get it, right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't care if it's a single word... 'good' or 'bad' would even do... JUST REVIEW!<strong>

**I would like to thank, AnimeYaoiFangirl100 for Ko, xxjust-forgot-you-againxx for Kiyo, Aoi Kazuya for Aria, vrukalakos for Arianna, loves2readandwrite for Hitara, and Psychotic and Snow for Hanae and Hisae. Also, (i'm sorry i'm too lazy to type it out) everyone who 'submitted' a character in 'HELP! I need characters.'**

**Also, a huge thanx to TheAUWalker for editing. My story would have sounded 1/8 as good as this if (s)he hadn't! Thanx ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer the last chapter, so here it is now!**

**DISCLAIMER - Nya is not the one fortunate enough to own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Next, I just wanted to say thanx (I say that a lot, don't I?) to everyone who (read and) reviewed the first chapter! Reviews are what make a writer, just wanted everyone to know that (the hidden message? REVIEW!). And lastly, TheAUWalker! Listen, TheAUWalker is an awesome person who edits my work which is why I am thanking her (now I know that she _is_ a she) right now ^^. Another lastly, any complaints or something, just tell me. (Like the repeating the first few paragraphs the last time)**

**Another and the last lastly, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ouran High. A school for the rich and beautiful. And handsome too, of course. We find our seven heroines, and, of course, one hero in front of this school.<p>

"This is our new school? It's like the exact same as Nevaeh!"

"Well, of course it is! The same people built it… except this is pink…"

A sigh was heard. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Ryuuka stood in front of the door of Class 1-A. The five others hid behind her, trembling. Sighing, Ryuuka knocked on the door. A red-haired teacher in her mid 30' answered the door, starting to open her mouth to speak. "We're students from Nevaeh." Ryuuka interrupted quickly. The girls, and guy, behind her nodded in unison.<p>

"Wait out here for a second, please." She walked back inside, addressing the class. "These are the six students from Nevaeh that will be joining us for a while. Come in." Hitara jumped in front of Ryuuka, taking the lead. They came to a standstill in front of the class.

"Please introduce yourselves."

"Hello! I'm Atkashi Hitara! I am called big sister by everybody!" The twins shook their heads from either side of her, mouthing 'no'. "It is not often god makes a person that is beautiful on the inside as well as the outside, but this class is filled with those types of people. I hope to have a wonderful term with you!" This was all said in about two breaths, Hitara flashing her famous smile at the rest of the class at the end.

The twins looked at each other. "I guess~" Hanae started off.

"We'll go next!" Hisae went next.

"I'm Hisae~"

"~I'm Hanae and~"

"Hanae, Hisae, don't tell them lies." Ko didn't even look at them, his eyes wandering over the class, quickly skimming each and every person.

Hanae and Hisae pouted. "It's not fair Ko! Fine!" There was no response.

"Fine. I'm Hanae~"

"~I'm Hisae~" Hisae glanced at Hanae, a glance, although fleeting, that told her it was time.

"And we're the Suzuki twins!" They both ended off together, striking a rather complex pose, their fingers up in a peace sign.

"Hello!" Ko smiled at the class, looking in the direction of a random boy. "My name is Ko! No last name needed right? Just call me Ko-san, or Ko-chan or yeah, whatever you wanna… Pleased to meet all of you!" Even some of the girls' eyes turned into hearts at Ko's smile.

"Hiya! I'm Katayama Kiyomi, but please just call me Kiyo! I like cucumbers and Kitties!" Today she had tied up her hair, her smile making her seem younger than she really was, something that she did a lot during HeCk. Ryuuka didn't introduce herself, too busy sleeping to pay any attention. "Wake up Yuuka-chan! Wake up!" Kiyo whispered (quite loudly, might I add), nudging Ryuuka.

"Huh? What?" Ryuuka bowed, still half asleep. "Please come again…" Laughter rang out She forced her golden eyes open again, finally, _actually_ waking up.

"Yuuka-chan!"

"Oh sorry…" Everyone's attention was back on Ryuuka. "Yo. I'm Ryuuka. Don't call me anything but Ryuuka. You can call me Yuuka if I let you, but I probably won't. I like to sleep, and I don't like to be woken up. Nice ta meetcha. Anyway, where am I?"

"You are at Ouran, remember, Yuuka-chan?"

The sensei stayed quiet for a second, staring at the odd six that had just introduced themselves. "Oh. Now for the seats. Atkashi-san, please take a seat behind Raya-kun." A boy, looking indifferent, put his hand up in the air and Hitara ran through the aisles to get to her seat. "Both Suzuki-sans, please take a seat either in front or behind Fujioka-san."

The twins saluted playfully. "Hai, Sensei-sama! Your wish is our command!" Sensei just stared at them tiredly. They were just like the other twins, of course…

"Ko-san. Please go sit in front of Suzuki-san."

"Of course sensei!" Ko strode through the aisles gracefully, stepping over a foot, and took his seat.

"Katayama –san, please take a seat beside Hitachiin Kaoru-sama." A ginger haired boy waved, smiling at the girl. Kiyo walked through the aisles, tripping over nothing and falling onto Kaoru.

"Kya~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She bowed with every 'I'm Sorry.' By the time Kaoru had managed to calm her down, Ryuuka was already sleeping on the desk next to Hikaru's.

"Take care of the new students please!" Sensei smiled at each of them before turning back to the lesson.

* * *

><p>"So, how's school so far?"<p>

"Pretty much the same-"

"- All schools are boring, right?" The group of girls, and one guy, were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Aria and Arianna had met up with them outside the cafeteria. Their days hadn't been too eventful either. Just a quick introduction and then they had gotten on with class.

"That's not true! It was really fun!"

"I was sleepy."

"You always are! And you know what? SOME PEOPLE EVEN CALLED ME BIG SISTER! You guys should do that too, you know."

"It's weird." Hitara ran into the corner, mushrooms already in her hands, a depressed aura surrounding her.

No one paid attention to her. "Anyway, can we go home early, or will we still have HeCk today?"

"Well, it depends… Chairman Suoh _did_ say that they would provide clubrooms for us, but I'm not sure when. Just wait in front of the school today, and I'll tell you then."

"Okay." The seven others chorused in response.

* * *

><p>Aria walked up to the rest of HeCk, her eyes on her notebook that she always kept with her to jot down notes on. They looked at her expectantly as she came to a full stop in front of them. "The Chairman said that we could have a look around the school and take any one of the rooms that aren't being used by any other clubs or any Sensei's. Anyway, we'll open up as soon as we find one."<p>

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Ko asked, looking at the large double doors questioningly. The group had already looked in the East tower and the West tower, and were currently in the North one on the third floor. It had seemed pretty abandoned, but so far there hadn't been even one available room. Everyone ran to where Ko was standing and looked the doors up and down.<p>

"Well, there's no reason to wait-"

"-Right? Why don't we just-"

"-Check?" Together the girls each pushed a door open, not expecting the torrent of rose petals that rushed out at them…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? TELL ME! Thanx, and another big thanx to TheAUWalker! ^^ bye 4 now!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome back people! I wanted to tell you that my updating will depend on school and how long each chapter is! Also, thanx 4 reading =^-^= Since I don't have something stupid to say today, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER : *sigh* do we really need this? Everyone knows that I don't own Ouran High... I feel so sad when I have to write it down over and over again *breaks down into tears***

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Seven voices called together. The seven girls and the boy stared at the owners of the voices, brows raised.<p>

"Oh! They're new customers from the other school! Welcome, beautiful ladies!" A blonde in armor rushed up to them, grabbing Arianna's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. Arianna stared.

"Get away." The twins stared, mouths open.

"Arianna-senpai! You said-"

"-more than one word-"

"-TO A PERSON YOU JUST MET!" They were ignored.

Arianna pushed the now frozen Tamaki away, her eyes wandering over the rest on the host club. They came to a stop on a dark-haired boy, who was bent over his laptop, screen reflecting in his glasses. It said 'ATKASHI HITARA.' "Ootori-kun."

"Pleased to see you again, Arianna-san." The boy bowed to her, a soft smile on his face.

"Hai." By this time Hanae, Hisae, and the other set of ginger-haired twins were openly staring at the duo, mouths wide open.

* * *

><p>"Let's introduce ourselves, hm?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses, pushing them up with his middle finger, causing them to reflect of the light.<p>

"Hai!" The other fourteen voices chorused together.

"I'm Tamaki! You can call me King if you wish to, my dear princesses." Tamaki crowed. "It is not often a person is born with as good looks and as great intelligence as moi! I am a person both beautiful on the inside and the outside." He flipped his blonde hair, running his hands through his bangs, violet-blue eyes moist with tears. He ran up to Ko, making him look up to him, smiling what he thought was a great smile. "I'm so glad to welcome you here, princess!" Hitara looked up at him. "Would you like to have something? A kiss perhaps? Or cake, although the cake I eat I want to eat from your mouth." Ko's features shifted slightly into a horrified expression, so slightly that only the members of HeCk noticed, and he smiled at Tamaki, removing Tamaki's hand from his chin. He walked to Hitara, and whispered something in her ear.

Hitara stood, chin up."I'm Hitara. The Pri~ What are you doing?" One of the girls had covered the blonde's mouth, whispering something in her ear. "Oh. OKAY! I'm Hitara. Call me big sister!" Tamaki stared at her in awe, as if he found it great that there was finally a person who did the same thing as him.

"I'm Hanae~" Hisae started off. No one who noticed cared that they were lying again.

"~And I'm Hisae." Hanae continued.

The two looked at each other. "Or are we? Maybe I'm Hisae~" Hisae smirked, a smirk that could compete even the the Hitachiins'.

"~And Maybe I'm Hanae?" Hanae looked at HeCk, daring them to tell them who was who. No one complied.

The pair of ginger haired twins stared at each other and then at Hanae and Hisae, smirking. Two, sorry, four could play at this game. "Well then~" Hikaru, as usual, started off.

"~I'm Hikaru~" Kaoru smirked, unknowingly doing the same thing as Hanae and Hisae. Haruhi didn't bother to tell them to stop lying, looking at Ko oddly.

"Ko-san, are you maybe…" Haruhi shook 'his' head.

"~and I'm Kaoru. Or, am I Kaoru? Maybe I'm Hikaru~" Hikaru smirked a mirror smirk, after looking at Haruhi to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything.

"~and I'm Kaoru?"

**"~We're not sure!"** All four finished at the same time, glaring at the other pair, daring them to try to guess who was who. The eleven others turned back to the rest of the group, leaving the twins frozen and waiting, daring the other pair to back down first.

"Ahem!" Aria cleared her throat, causing everyone, yes, even the twins, both sets of them, to look at her. "Okay, I'm Aria, nice to meet you, and now we're going to go. We have no obligation to introduce the rest of us." She rounded up everyone, the twins still growling at the others over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>A sigh. "And we ended up using abandoned room, room KH anyway."<p>

The doors opened, just a slit. Every one rushed into their positions, getting ready while the petals being blown outside distracted the person, or people, outside. Everyone smiled, although Ryuuka just had her usual sleepy aura about her, and Arianna's mouth was but a line. "Welcome!"

* * *

><p>PERSON WHO JUST ENTERED POV<p>

They were right. The Hostess Club, HeCK, really was worthy, formidable enough to be called the Host Club's foe. Through the petals I could see the outline of each person, each as beautiful as the last. The first that could be seen was a blonde, most probably the president, seeing as how she called herself 'Big Sister'.

Her blonde hair swept across her forehead, falling under her ear. The rest of her hair fell to her hips, The pink streak, instead of making her look idiotic, making her look more gentle. Her smooth, white skin seemed… soothing. Large creamy brown eyes twinkled, giving her a typical 'good' princess look. I gasped. All she needed was a bit of a lonely look.

Next. Silvery-white eyes paired with creamy skin and orange-brown hair streaked with different shades of orange and blonde letting the girl pull off the image of royalty easily, and her glasses glinted in the light, serious eyes obvious. Her smile was small, but evident. Her piercings and the tips of a wing tattoo made it even more obvious she was strict, the way she wore them. Her slim, elegant figure just added to that 'royalty' look. Yup! I nodded thoughtfully. But she needed a bit of the caring aura too…

And then the Twins! The twins… they were like mirror images of each other. It was obvious that they too used the 'sisterly' love, Blue hair that hanging down, ending at their shoulders and large green eyes… The perfect combination. (:P doing this stuff in school) Their large grins made it obvious that they would be easy to get along with, especially the boys. Even better was who their parents were, making them even more appealing. They were even better than the gingers! I sighed. But they were missing what every boy needed. A reason for their love.

Next the odd pair. The girl, who looked like she was younger than Hunny, was the perfect one to try to 'goad' the boys into trying to protect her. Who knows, maybe she knew karate too, but, now wasn't the time to girl's dark coloured eyes and tied up light brown hair made her seem smaller than she actually was. She seemed to become smaller as I looked at her, her large smiles exactly like the youngest, cutest kid. She wasn't beautiful, no, just cute. Almost too cute. That wasn't good… the boys would lose interest in her too soon! She needed a darker side.

Then the other girl. Dark blue emotionless, guarded eyes, hair, dark mahogany, falling to the middle of her back. She was slim and, most probably, strong. She stood behind the childish girl. The odd pair indeed. I sighed again, shaking my head.

When I had observed them before, this girl had seemed like she had had no training. Her long purple hair, pulled up in a loose ponytail, a few out of place strands nicely making her seem… real. Twinkling amber eyes let me know that she was welcoming us in, seemingly enjoying the boys' company. She was almost perfect. Almost.

And last. The person reminded me of a… cat… with silver-white hair, or fur on a cat, and golden cat-like eyes. Half-closed eyes and the lazy demeanour, she was the perfect definition of 'lazy'. Something boys admired. Fingerless gloves hugged her hands, crisp white bandages traveling up her left arm. She was missing the dangerous aura…

They needed me. They were fine, but they needed a bit more added to their characters if the boys were supposed to like them even more. They would work. I would have my revenge on the Host Club. They needed me, and I needed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya ~ And now the long-awaited mystery person (cliche huh?) appears! Who is (s)he and what does (s)he <strong>**want? *freezes for a second* I said, Who is (s)he and what does (s)he want? *waits again* *turns around and screams* I SAID- WHO IS (S)HE AND WHAT DOES (S)HE WANT!**

**Random person -~*looks at me* Oh sorry, Nya!  
><strong>

**Nya ~ And now the long-awaited mystery person appears! Who is (s)he and what does (s)he want?  
><strong>

**Random person ~ *hits recording thingy* *dramatic music plays in background* Dadadaaaaaan**

**Nya and random person ~ Also! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya again people! ^^ How're all ya guys doin? So happy I'm back at school… *please detect the sarcasm* *sigh* KINDLY SKIP THE NEXT PARAGRAPH**

**I completely hate school! IT'S THE WORST THING IN THE WORLD! Stupid projects and super high marks and super low marks and enimies and friends! :'( SCHOOL SUCKS! WAH!**

**Okay, I'm good…. **

**DISCLAIMER : I wouldn't have OC's if I owned Ouran High, now would I?**

**I'm sorry, But I need to do this –  
>Nya~ And so, the identity of the long awaited mystery person! *waits* I said<br>Random Person – I know!  
>Nya~ And so, the identity of the long awaited mystery person!<br>Random Person - *plays instrument*  
>Nya~ *music plays in background<strong>

** Anywayz people, Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" The members of HeCk stood surrounding the boy, Arianna waving her hand in front of his face. "Can we help you?"<p>

The boy shook his head, putting two of his gloved fingers on his forehead. He took them off and smiled at Arianna. "Hello! It's nice to meet you lovely ladies. Oh, and the one gentleman too!" He looked at Ko.

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Hasewaga Horio-kun?"

"Oh, nothing much," Horio, who had stayed facing the same way the whole time, turned to the King, "but-" He cut off, staring at her in awe. "OH! Aria-sama, you are so neat! So neat, not a speck of dirt, not a hair out of place, the ruffles of your skirt all neat. Aria-sama you are perfectly neat! The gods have gifted you with the ultimate power of neatness! Aria-sama! Aria-sama, so neat, so very, very, very neat!"

Everyone present stared at the boy who looked like he had taken a trip to heaven. He sighed blissfully. All was quiet until the twins interrupted. "Ahahaha! Ho-senpai has OCD!" They ran to a table, still overflowing with leftover cake.

"MY NAME IS HORIO, NOT HO! I hate that nickname! You stupid twins are so~" The two each took a seat beside one of the legs, hands gripping them, ready to tip it. "NO! Don't tip that over!" They looked at each other, matching Cheshire grins spreading across their face. "No, please! I beg you!" He got down on the ground, and put his forehead on the floor, and then looked back up, hands pressed together, eyes screwed shut. "Oh please, you truly awe-inspiring twins, please! I beg you, don't tip it over!"

Hanae and Hisae looked at each other and sighed. "Fine."

Horio looked up at them, eyes wide and sparkly, bubbles swimming in them, a smile plastered on his face. "Really?"

The two looked at each other again. The temptation was too great. "No!" Together they each lifted a leg of the table and tipped it over, splattered left over cake dotting the ground, pieces of tableware spread across the floor. To say the least, it was a huge, huge mess.

Horio's soul flew out of his mouth, and he froze for a second, just staring at the mess that the twins had created. "!"

"Hey Horio, someone 98 miles away didn't hear you, but don't worry~" Hanae started off, snickering.

"~I'm sure everyone else did!" Hisae snickered with her, covering her mouth with her hand as she finished off the sentence. Right after the blood-curling scream faded away, Horio fainted, falling backwards onto the ground, Hanae and Hisae literally laughing their heads off.

"No! The cake!" The members of HeCk jumped over Horio's fallen body, Kiyo and Ryuuka crying out only for the wasted cake, tears falling on it as they held their hands out as if saying 'No! Cake! Hang on! Don't die!', while Arianna stood by silently.

"You didn't have to waste the cake you know? You could have made a mess some other way!" Ko looked at the crying girls.

"Do you know how much everything costs?" Aria glared at the twins who answered with a quick 'We're rich so we can pay!'

Hitara ran to join the crying girls. "The cake was the one type of food that was also as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside!"

Hanae and Hisae shrugged, hands at their shoulders, palms facing up. They thought for a minute before coming to a solution sort-of-thing. "Relax M'lady!" Hitara looked up at them, her confusion evident. "It's totally fine. Because it wasn't as beautiful as you, it's okay!"

"That is true!" Hitara nodded thoughtfully, oblivious to the previously crying girls looking at her with shock, muttering 'Traitor' under their breath, and the twins snickering behind her back.

From behind them, Horio, who had been flung out of the way, asked the odd eight, "What about me?" No one noticed his self-pity as they continued to do whatever they were doing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so back to what you wanted." Aria was sitting on one of the elegant sofas, intently staring at Horio over the table with narrowed eyes. The twins were grudgingly cleaning up the mess they had created, crying and cursing Aria, who just ignored them, for stealing their games and black-mailing them.<p>

"Ah yes." Horio had finally stopped worshipping for her neatness, and had gotten down to what he was going to talk about, but not before grinning evilly at the twins over his shoulder a few times. "I propose that…" He waited for a few seconds, as if hoping that someone would hit their thighs for him in an attempt of a drum roll. When nothing came, he sighed and went on. "I can be your manager."

"What's in it for you?" Aria's eyes narrowed further.

"I get to embarrass the Host Club by helping you get more customers than them. Also, I have a few… interesting, to say the least, ideas. That's all I want… maybe some payment if I really help you, but that's basically all."

Aria leaned forward, chin on her palms, elbows resting on her thighs, as she considered his proposal. She looked at the so-called 'Big Sister' of the group. "What do you think, Hitara?"

Hitara too assumed the 'Thinking Position' with her elbows resting on her knees and all. "Why not? It's a good idea, and we can always reconsider and kick him out if something arises…"

Aria nodded thoughtfully. After a few seconds, she gave the patiently waiting Horio his answer. "And, so it is. We _will_ take you in, but on a few conditions. One, you will have to listen to us. Two, you will help us during our Hosting, maybe even be a host or such, but, to say the least, you will be our dog. Three, you will not tell anyone that Ko is a boy. And four, we will be allowed to kick you out for whatever reason and whenever we please, and you will not be allowed to complain. What do you think?" Horio too, stayed frozen for a second, before nodding curtly. He had expected this much at the least. This was off to a good start.

Hitara leaned over and whispered something in Aria's ear, to which she nodded. She straightened out her skirt, Horio's eyes gleaming at the display of neatness, and then cleared her throat. "Also, no ogling people's neatness, and bringing giraffes into the room.

The grin fell at her words. "NO!" Maybe it wasn't off to such a good start after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter *gets on knees and puts forehead on ground (the giraffes thing is Horio's issue too)<strong>

**So people? Like the mystery person? I would give you the whole story I gave to AnimeYaoiFangirl100, but you'll be better off if I don't… not saying that it isn't an awesome story! Anyway, I'll do the dramatic stuff now – Who is this boy, and what is his history with the host club? *dramatic music plays in background* - Anyway, review! =^-^= **

**(Thanx to TheAUWalker for editing and everyone who let me use their OC's (also to Tazssj for letting me use - I stole it, but does it matter? – her little kitty face =^-^=)) heh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wah! It's been so long since I've updated! :'( It wasn't even my fault, ya know? It was all the stupid teachers fault... Hmph - what's with the finals anyway - stupid, stupid teachers :'( I really apologize for the long wait! I did try to upload as fast as I could! - sorta :P **

**But anyway - Hiya and welcome back people! ^^ I know I might have lost some readers since I didn't update for a while and such (how long has it been since I actually updated?) but thanx to all the readers that stayed with me! =^-^=**

**I tried to make this chapter longer to compensate, but I don't think it actually is longer - plus, me and Aoi, plus a few others, are also working on this Soul Eater thing (at skool) that we might put up! :P **

**Enjoyz peoplez!**

**DISCLAIMER - If such a stupid person (namely me) owned Ouran High School Host Club, one - you wouldn't be reading this now because you hated it, or two, the same thing as one (tell me if u understand :P)**

* * *

><p>Change of POV<p>

"Tama-chan, where are we going?" Hunny tugged at Tamaki's shirt.

"We are going to visit the Hostess Club! With such lovely ladies, we must see what type of club they run Hunny-senpai, or we would not be good hosts. We must not let them go unattended!" An authority filled voice cut in. Every one kept chattering amongst themselves, only Hunny listening to Tamaki attentively.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "We have lost about 75% of customers since we they came here. If this persists, we might need to add to Haruhi's debt…" It was true. They had lost customers since the 'Hostess Club' had been started in their school. Every Friday, they had held a 'girl customers only day.' The Host Club's sales had gone down rather drastically every Friday, and even when they had had customers, their customers were there because HeCk's room was too full.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya incredulously. "Why my debt? I didn't even do anything this time!" Kyoya didn't reply. Nor did he flash her his usual smirk.

"Kyo-chan is riled up about this too, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked again.

"Yeah." Mori replied. His one word response, like it usually did, satisfied Hunny, who looked to someone else.

"These people~"

"~Are really weird, but~"

"~They seem really interesting!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other as they ended the sentence together. They smirked.

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sure they're not that bad," she reasoned, "In fact, they might be really nice, you know?" Everyone quietened, only the sounds of their steps echoing through the empty hallway before -

Tamaki squealed, jumping on Haruhi, trying to hug er.. "MY DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!"

"Senpai~ Lemme go!" Haruhi struggled, trying to get out of his grip, but Tamaki held on even tighter, determined not to let his 'daughter' go. "Help, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called out again, breathing hard.

But it wasn't the usual Mori that helped her – no – It was the twins."Ne, Milord? You should~" Hikaru started off.

"~Probably stop, 'cuz~" Kaoru kept the sentence going before the two ended off together grandly. Well, okay, maybe they weren't doing it just for her, but – it still worked out! Tamaki let go of her.

"~We're already here!" The hallway was quiet again, as Tamaki, looked at the doors of the place they were supposed to enter.

Tamaki ran around, looking at the door from every angle possible. "Hmm, they're probably here, but the doors don't seem like it – I don't think they're here!" He turned away, sure that the solution he came to was the right one.

"But we can still check, right?" Tamaki froze in mid-step, and then scrambled back to where the rest of the group was waiting. All seven stood there, waiting for another to push open the doors. Hikaur and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Well, there's no reason to wait~"

"~Right? Why don't we just~"

"~Check?" Each boy pushed open one of the double doors, not expecting the torrent of petals that rushed out at them…

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Eight voices called out together. Tamaki froze. He had heard these voices somewhere before! He knew he had! The Host Club (most of who had had the same impression as Tamaki) found the 'eight girls' at the same time.<p>

"Yay! It's Ari-chan!" Hunny jumped onto Aria. "Ne, Ari-chan? Are you the vice presidentess for HeCk?"

"Hai, Haninozuka-san." Aria replied, as deprived of emotion as ever. "I've heard so much about the renowned Host Club from the lovely ladies." Aria's face completely changed while she turned to flash a smile at the girls dressed in yellow. She was at work even during break. Their eyes grew wide and they blushed lightly. Of course, it was a Friday. "But, I'm sorry that if you want an audience you'll have to wait until after club hour-" She stopped at the look on Tamaki's face. He was in puppy dog mode, hands up to his chest, curled in like paws, as he crouched down. The little animalistic pout on his face and his violet-blue eyes swimming with bubbles was something no one could resist.

"Can we please stay here?" Tamaki begged The King, trying to look even more 'cute' than he already was. She crossed her arms, and turned, eyes closed. She would not fall for that. She had had practice.

Hitara tried that on her all the time, and Tamaki was nowhere as cute as she was in the same position. "No."

Tamaki froze, shocked. No one, NO ONE had ever said no to him when he was in that mode! He ran to a corner and placed his finger on the ground. He would not give up that easily – it was just time for a change of tactic! He looked down at the ground, still in puppy dog mode, then turned and looked at Aria. When she looked at him, he turned back to the ground, looking up at Aria just a few seconds later. It was as easy as that.

"Fine. Go sit somewhere where you won't get in our way and wait until after club hours." She thought for a second, a smirk, as well as an idea, coming to her. She cut off the incoming 'YAY!' of Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins with another idea, one that contradicted the first. "Well, if you really want to stay," The four specified above nodded animatedly, in total harmony, "Then you just have to pair up with one of the HeCk."

The 'YAY' from before was forgotten as everyone ran to find their 'partners.' Aria with Kyoya, both chuckling evilly – each sure that this little pairing up thing would benefit them. Atkashi with Tamaki – the drama queens together. Hunny rushed to Kiyo, her place the only that was littered with cake. The twins, having a bit of 'bad blood' in between them, immediately ran off to Hanae and Hisae, intent on finding out what the other two could do so that they could prepare themselves. Mori went off to sit in the quietest place he could find, right behind Arianna, and Haruhi, being the natural, did the most logical thing and paired up with Ko, the other natural, leaving Ryuuka by herself.

* * *

><p>"You're nothing~"<p>

"~compared to us!" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at Hanae and Hisae, arms crossed, who, in turn, glared at the 'Gingers.'

"What the hell?"

"We're so much better than you!" The 'Suzu's' growled at the Hitachiins again, before looking at each other as if they had both remembered something, much more important than arguing with a pair of 'stupid Gingers-who-can't-do-anything's. The looked at the King's turned back before whispering, loud enough that the Hitachiin's could hear them, to themselves. "Now, if you'll excuse us~" Hisae whispered.

"~We should~" They turned their backs to Aria, who whirled around at once, glasses glinting. Each Suzuki put a foot forward in what they thought was a sneaky way and, speeding up, made a run for it. Well, at least they tried. Unfortunately the King could always predict their actions, as shown when Aria grabbed the collars of each of their dresses, each with only one hand, and nodded to Arianna. The 'Silent' of HeCk held up three CD's.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE OUR GAMES?" The screams would have caused all their customers to turn and look at them, if it hadn't been after club hours – and that also would have been better because the staring of the Host Club and HeCk members didn't seem to be enough to embarrass the two.

Aria grinned, or smirked – seeing as it was their King. "They still haven't met Hasewaga-kun." Her voice had adopted a taunting sort of tone, as if she was sharing a secret with them, that only they understood.

The twins shared another glance before uncrossing their arms and grinning at each other – oh, this would be fun. "Okay, we'll stay~" Hanae, or it could have been Hisae, started the sentence.

"~This might be~" The second of the pair kept their sentence going.

"~Interesting." Both ended off together, Cheshire grins spreading even wider as they looked at eachother.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Suoh-san, Ootori-san, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, Hitachiin-kun and Hitachiin-kun. Oh, also the <em>lovely<em>lady, Fujioka-san." All six of the boys in the Host Club narrowed their eyes at Horio. The implied 'Fujioka-san' didn't seem to care too much, as if she had known she was going to be found out some time soon. Hitara observed the scene awkwardly, trying to remember where she had seen this before.

Honestly, the fact that Haruhi was a girl didn't surprise the members of HeCk who hadn't already 'found out' that Haruhi was a girl. Seeing as they had a boy, Ko, in their own midst, it wasn't really surprising that the Host Club, or any other club like theirs, would also have a cross-dressing Host or Hostess.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked him, his voice laced with warning, glasses flashing. Horio, still turned away from Kyoya, didn't flinch, keeping the smirk on his face. Kyoya continued after the pause, successfully interpretating the 'I know it's true and I'm not going to be convinced otherwise' message that Horio had tried to pass on. "Plus, I wouldn't be talking if I were you, would I now, Ko-san?" Ko had the same 'This-was-going-to-happen-for-sure-so-I-don't-really-care' expression as Haruhi masking his face.

The Hitachiin's exchanged looks. They knew what the other half of them was thinking – they were thinking the same thing. The other set of twins seemed somewhat like them themselves [although they, themselves, were _so __obviously_ much better] so they were almost 100% sure that they wouldn't have stayed unless there was something '_interesting_' about this Horio person. He seemed a lot like Kyoya, but what was so interesting about him that made the twins want to stay to watch him? Yes, there was something _interesting_ about him, the only question was '_what_'? They were going to find out soon.

"Wha-." Till this time, he had been facing Tamaki, but now he whirled around to glare at Kyoya. A look of bliss came upon his face, Horio forgetting, or at least not caring any longer, about HeCk, as he finally found out how neat Kyoya was. "Ah! Kyoya-sama! You are so very neat! You are just as neat as Aria-sama! The great god has gifted both of you with the ultimate power of neatness! You must thank him! You are so very neat, not like those messy twins over there," He turned to look at the twins, slightly wincing when the twins of HeCk grinned at the thought of what they had done to him before. They smirked. He hurriedly turned back. "You are so so so very neat! So very neat! You deserve to be called the greatest of them all – right on top of the world with Aria-sama!"

A look of mischievousness crossed the faces of both sets of twins, and they glanced to their respective other halves, smirks spreading wider. Each set ran to a different table, overflowing with leftover cake and took a seat beside one of the legs. Oh, this was going to be fun – plus, the Hitachiin's had finally figured out what made the 'Suzu's' want to stay – they had figured out what was so _interesting_about Horio. They glanced at each other again. 'Horio' seemed too complex a name for them to say without resting a lot first. 'Ho' would by much easier. Although it seemed impossible, their smirks spread even more.

"Ne, Ho-kun~" This was all four of them, speaking together.

Horio whirled around, smoke practically flying out of his ears, his reddened face showing them he was fuming."DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC UNNEAT TWINS!" Who knew why Horio didn't like the Hitachiins? "YOU DESERVE TO DI-" They each put a hand on their respective leg of the table. "I mean, you awe-inspiring twins are so very great and awe-inspiring, and great – and did I mention awe-inspiring. Please don't do that you awe-inspiring twins! Don't tip over that table!" He obviously didn't mean his praises.

Stormy eyes seemed to calm for a moment, before rushing off again.

"Okay~" Hanae started off.

"~we~" Hisae kept going.

Astonishingly, they weren't the ones that ended the sentence, but the Hitachiins, who were thinking the same thing as them did. Hikaru - "~won't~"

The Kaoru's turn. "~Do it."

Horio's eyes swam with bubbles. "Really?"

The temptation was too great. They couldn't stop themselves. "No." All four laughed together, tipping the two tables.

"!"

"Ne~"

"~Ho-senpai~"

"Someone 98 miles away~"

"~Didn't hear you!"

The twins laughed for a bit, but their joy was short lived. The two 'cute' ones of the two groups, Hunny, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, and Kiyo whose eyes had narrowed evilly, 'walked,' [or easily 'strolled, or whatever fits your boat] over to the two sets of twins – Kiyo to the Hitachiins and Hunny to the Suzukis – large dark auras pouring out of them. Their dark sides had come out. All four of the twins were pushed together as they hurriedly crawled back – and right into the wall. They were too young to die! "W-w-w-we w-w-w-w-w-won't d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do th-tha-that ag-ag-aga-again!" Still, it was too late, as Hunny and Kiyo both advanced, now standing side by side – the twins' words weren't reaching them. In, might I add, a quite cliché manner, Kiyo cracked her knuckles, and then the two were upon them. After another a few seconds, the entertainment of the Host Club and HeCk members was over, the cloud of dust settling down around Kiyo and Hunny, unscratched – untouched, standing over the broken and bent bodies of the twins.

The blonde ran to the cake, tears in his eyes. "We have now avenged you, cake!" Everyone present except Kiyo, Hikaru, and Hanae sweat dropped. Hisae and Kaoru were starting to regain consciousness, and were starting to stand up when they sweat dropped knocking themselves out again.

Horio, still crying in the corner because of the huge mess, was forgotten more or less like usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading pplz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have a feeling I made a huge mistake somewhere, so if you notice, let me know!<strong>

**HUGE thanx to TheAUWalker since _she_ edited again (even after such a long time)_, _the owners of the OC's I used,The OC's themselves (they are real ppl!), and the tree that I use to look at when I wanna avoid [answering] something... _and, _oh!, the random people I use in my into's and conclusions. Thanx to everyone that reviews too! ^^**

**Q****uestion of the day!**

**Why isn't the emo-corner (aka Corner of Woe) polluted with mushrooms? Tamaki certainly plants enough... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wah! It's been so long since I've updated! AGAIN! WAH! Stupid stupid stupid stupid me! :'(**

**'Kay, I'm sure you probably don't need to hear my self... whatever that was. m, I think this is a fairly short chapter, although I can't really tell, and I feel sorta outta it :'( Plz tell me what I can do to improve!**

**DISCLAIMER - You really want me to be that sad, huh? *looks at you with Hunny eyes***

* * *

><p>"Ne, Kiyo – is that your manager?" Hunny stared at Horio as if he was a specimen, poking him with a stick as he tried to get a reaction out of Horio. Kiyo looked over, cake in her mouth, and nodded uncaringly. "Is he okay?"<p>

Horio's ears perked up. Finally! He would have some attention to himself. He straightened, trying to look as 'not okay' as possible. A dark aura surrounded him. Kiyo looked at Hunny again, before glancing at Horio and turning back to her cake. "Yeah he's fine." Horio deflated, crying, sobbing – anime style – his soul flying out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming. Friday. I'll introduce the both of you to each other, since you probably don't know each other. K, meet me at the café, and H, I'll pick ya up myself. See ya.<em>

_R_

The pointer ghosted over the words of the email as the teen read it over to himself. With an unnoticeable smirk, he sent the email to his first friends.

* * *

><p>Ko, you see, didn't usually wander out of his house in male clothes, but there <em>were<em> times that he did decide to go out as a male, and when he did he had to be careful. It wasn't really because he was scared that the boys, customers of HeCk, would see him, oh no. He was scared, rather, of the _members_ of HeCk.

Knowing them, they would all come out in a group to his house, for a house visit, and they would forget about mentioning it to him. That was what had happened the last time he had tried to head out in male clothes, and oh god, he didn't even want to think of what they had done to him – they were that happy to see him dressing normal.

Ko looked around one last time before running across the street and ducking into the small café. They would never even think of coming here. Here was the only place he could actually play without worrying about HeCk hearing, or seeing, him. And, of course, there was someone…

He looked at the owner of the store, and the owner nodded at him, seemingly happy about something. Ko sat down at the table and waited.

"Hey, Ko!"

Ko didn't look up at hearing his name. There was no reason to, really. He already knew who the voice belonged to, it was just a matter of how long the boy would take to get to him. "Ren. Welcome back."

"I'm back! Oh, and I brought som-" 'Ren' was interrupted by the someone he was about to introduce.

"Ko-sa… Ko-kun?" This time Ko did turn. The feminine voice was familiar, although he couldn't seem to remember where he had heard it before.

"Haruhi-san!"

"Ko-kun…"

"Well, if you guys are done saying each other's name, let me say my line, okay?" There was an absence of an answer. "You guys know each other?"

"Ah… yeah." Haruhi turned to the other boy, although her gaze still lingered hesitantly on Ko.

"Well then! That's totally great! Now I don't hafta introduce the two of you to each other. Now, before you go on saying each other's names, let's eat and get outta here!" Placing himself behind Haruhi's back, he gently pushed her over to the table, sitting her down beside Ko before taking a seat himself.

* * *

><p>"School?" The one word question was fired out, lingering no more than a second before two voices answered just as fast.<p>

"Ouran."

"Ko, Club?"

"Heck." Taking that as a plausible answer Ren turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?"

"Host."

"Host?" Ren echoed, the tone of interest in his voice rising ever so slightly. Still, it took a joking tone as it continued. "And I supposed Heck means Hostess Club?"

Ko and Haruhi shared a hesitant glance, before replying at the same time. "Yeah."

"Okay…?" The conversation took on an uncomfortable silence, Ren glancing in between the two, Haruhi and Ko. "Will you explain?" There was no response. "Well then… I'll take that as a no!" A bush rustled, and Ren took that as an invitation to check his watch. "Oh no!"

The new tone of alarm in his voice caused the other two to turn."What happened?" The concern was obvious in Ko's voice, although to some it would have just seemed like lazy indifference,

"Well, you see," Ren hopped from foot to foot uncertainly as he tried to explain without getting Haruhi mad at him, "I forgot I had to go to a meeting and I**gotta**go**now**but**I'll**come**back**in**an**hour**so**you**guys**should**just**walk**around**till**then**!" He spoke fast so that he wasn't interrupted and then rushed off so that he would be able to miss facing Haruhi's wrath

* * *

><p>"That horrible, ugly, disgusting Ko is trying to steal away my little, innocent daughter! You guys have to come right now!" Tamaki put his phone in his pocket, rushing to another bush so that he could keep an eye on his 'little' Haruhi.<p>

"Oh no, Mi'lord!"

"~We've gotta stop~"

"~That horrible~"

"~Disgusting Ko!"

"Yes! He can not steal away my daughter!"

Too obsessed with the thought of his 'innocent' daughter, and their friend, the twins and Tamaki didn't notice the silvery pair of eyes staring at them before the owner opted to speak, standing out in the open behind them as he stared at Haruhi and Ko. "Haruhi and Ko. Now I'd like to see how that would work out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx for reading plz! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't, there <em>is<em> always the chance someone will die - and let me tell you, it ain't gunna be me :P!**

**Thanx to the usual! ^^**

**Q****uestion of the day!**

**How does Mori entertain his customers when he's not around Hunny? He NEVER TALKS!**


End file.
